


Three Times Marco Morphed Jake

by orphan_account



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Consent Issues, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for animorphskink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Marco Morphed Jake

**Warning** for consent issues: morphing another person without consent. 

I tried, I swear. I cracked open the stash of old mags I'd gotten Ax to steal for me, having bribed him with cinnamon buns and threatened that if he ever told Tobias I'd stop giving him my old Baywatch tapes. Hell, he probably wasn't going to keep it secret anyway, since he and Tobias are basically best fr- okay, Marco, don't think about that. 

I looked at the girls on the cover, at their tits and their curving bodies, at their long legs. I imagined one of them lying on the bed beside me, seductive and sweet, whispering dirty things into my ear. She had brown hair, nice brown eyes; I ground against her as she looked into my eyes and... her groans deepened, and there was Jake grinning at me, that old familiar grin he used to have before the war, friendly and approachable, with a hint of 'don't mess with me' confidence about it. I hissed, already hardening. His expression changed into one of slow pleasure.

______

It was easy enough to brush past him before the lunch period, concentrate for a few seconds and acquire his DNA in the cafeteria, where everyone's always milling around after class. I made some wisecrack about sleeping less in English just as he was coming out of the trance, so he didn't suspect. Hey, I wasn't, you know... gay or whatever. It was just for fun, right? All those size jokes would finally pay off. 

But safe in my room, I couldn't quite manage to meet my own eyes in the mirror. Instead I looked at my legs as they grew longer, the fine hair all over his arms, the right hip, wider and differently shaped than mine. His stomach was flatter, his... "Oh, man. Jake, buddy, you've got some abs," I panted. Then the instincts kicked in. It was this rush, not like adrenalin but confidence. I grinned; in this body I could do anything. No wonder Rachel didn't let people walk all over her.

\-------  
I didn't... I guess I didn't think about it being my best friend I was morphing. Okay, I did, and hey, it creeped me out a little. But not the morality of it or whatever, unlike Cassie or Tobias. That didn't cross my mind for a second. See, I'd failed a makeup science test that afternoon, and I was kinda down about that. I'm not exactly Einstein, but my grades hadn't been so crash hot lately, so that was great for my GPA. There's only so long you can fool your teachers. Ms. Tripa was talking about sending a letter to my dad.   
Not to mention I had a detention Tuesday and a mission the next night. Can you blame me for wanting a little alone time? It made me feel good, and good times were pretty scarce for us Animorphs.

I let my hands wander all over Ja- my body, feeling the soft pale skin of his feet and ankles underneath my hands. "Oh, this is good," I whispered. My fingers trailed over muscled torso, biceps that were bigger than mine, ears that stuck out a little. "Yeah, I could get used to this." I grabbed Jake's dick - oh, _god_ , that was longer than mine too - and began to fist myself. Hard and fast, not stopping to enjoy it, and _oh, fuckfuckfuck_ , that was how he looked when he was about to come.  
_______

The third time I touched myself more cautiously, looking at my, I mean his, face for cues. I wanted to make him feel good. After Tom, he'd had this look about him that was way too old, too responsible. He'd always been kind of serious, but he still blamed himself for everything that went wrong, even though Cassie had tried to talk him out of it. We don't do feelings, Jake and I. We just talk comic books and TV, and he'd been pretty moody whenever I brought up the latest Star Wars movie. Hey, if Jar Jar Binks doesn't cheer you up, something is wrong.

"You deserve to be happy... right?" I asked. Jake looked back at me accusingly; I hesitated. Was I a freak? _You're morphing your best friend, who likes Cassie, you sick weirdo,_ said the little voice inside my head. I ignored it, closed my eyes and pretended he was a Baywatch model. A second later I opened them, feeling like an idiot. This was Jake's pleasure, not mine. It was just me imagining how he must look with his eyes half-open like that. How they'd widen a little when someone ran their teeth along his neck and bit at his shoulderblade... Sweat formed on my lip; I didn't move to brush it off as it trickled down my chin.

Instead I watched Jake's expression as he lay spread out in front of me, naked.  His eyes were alight with joy.   
"C'mon," I panted. "C'mon, please, Jake."  I ran a hand over his thigh and whimpered. He smiled, hair falling over his face. "Take your time, Marco. I know you like watching me come for you."

I grabbed a few tissues and wiped the come off of the mirror. I turned the lock in the bathroom door - my dad was probably still zonked out on the couch watching Days of our Lives reruns, but I didn't want to risk it. Then I washed myself frantically and sank against the shower. "Shit," I whispered. "Shit, shit. Marco, you are in deep trouble." It wasn't just Jake I wanted to make feel better, it wasn't stress relief, it was- I groaned and put my face in my hands. Not this, not on top of everything else.


End file.
